The invention relates to a continuous vertical processor for meat wastes, derived from animal slaughter, for obtaining industrial fats and meat and bone flours, for the manufacture of fodders.
The machines which are currently being used for this purpose are intermittent, one or more units per slaughter-house being used, depending on the amount to be processed.